The present invention relates to letter openers having a cutting edge which may be used to slice open the upper flap edge of an envelope. More particularly, the invention is an improvement upon the type of letter openers sometimes known in the trade as ZIPPY letter openers.
These prior art letter openers include a single tapered tine extending from a handle portion creating a gap between the handle portion and tine. Within the gap, a cutting edge, usually of metal, is directed toward the free end of the tine. In operation, the tine is inserted under the sealed flap of the envelope and pushed along the flap edge as the cutting edge slices the flap from the body of the envelope thus neatly exposing the contents of the envelope.
A primary use of the prior art type of letter opener is to carry an advertising message, a company logo, or other custom printing, either imprinted directly upon or carried by the generally flat handle portion. Since the cutting edge is subject, through repeated use, to becoming dull and ultimately unusable, the letter opener will be discarded along with the printed message. Therefore one value of the letter opener is directly related to the length of time it remains sharp and usable.